Residual Memories
by EdwardDunder
Summary: **Contains spoilers up to chapter 95.** It was almost as if they had switched places. Rin being a good student and Yukio barely even going to school. But did Yukio want it to stay that way? Did he want it to be that way in the first place?


**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ AT LEAST UP TO CHAPTER 95 THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO SO AS THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

* * *

Chapter one: A prologue of sorts

-Rin-

Yukio had come back.

He had been missing for eight years, since he had ran away when we were six.

I was told that he had been getting into trouble and got arrested. When the police found out who he was they called the lead investigator for his case who picked Yukio up and brought him home to us.

The investigator told us that he was to be placed under house arrest until a verdict from the court came. Even though he hadn't done anything too violent he had done a lot, and really, the only reason he's not in a cell is due to pity.

And I can understand why.

When Yukio first walked through the door I was so ecstatic that I immediately ran up and held him.

All Yukio did was stand there.

Saying nothing.

Doing nothing.

I pulled away to ask him what was wrong but the words never left my mouth.

His face had changed.

Not just older or like he got plastic surgery, it was something ells.

Like pain, disappointment, resignation, the will to move on.

There was a slight scar where the mole by his mouth used to be and that side of his bottom lip was pierced. His hair was styled in a way to cover his left eye and the tips of his hair bleached. It almost looked as if he had bleached all of his hair at one point and just let it grow out. He was also not wearing his glasses.

Was he really living as a thief these past eight years?

Who gave him that piercing?

Who bleached his hair?

Where had he been living these past eight years?

These questions kept running through my mind that night as Yukio peacefully slept across the room from me.

I can't remember when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

-Eight years ago-

Yukio woke with a start, as if he had just woken from a bad dream.

For Yukio, it may have well been.

'The last thing I remember...' Yukio thought back. He remembered that there was an incident and they all had to return from Kyoto. During that time he had received a flash drive from Lewin Light and he had looked at the information on it.

Or was that a dream?

How was he suppose to check?

Yukio heard the rustling of blankets from across the room and he looked over to see his twin brother sleeping in his bed.

But something was off.

This wasn't their dorm room.

It looked like their room from the monastery.

But why?

How?

And there was something off about the way Rin looked.

Yukio decided to get out of bed as quietly as he could, put his glasses on (which were also a little different), and snuck over to Rin.

On his way to Rin, Yukio noted that he wasn't as tall as he remembered. So when he reached Rin's side he was hesitant, almost afraid even, to take a closer look.

'You can't just ignore it you know.' Yukio thought to himself, taking a deep breath.

Slowly, and carefully, Yukio brushed aside the hair that was covering Rin's ear.

To find them round.

His brother's ears were round.

"But how..." Yukio's voice croaked out. There was no way that Rin's ears were round. Rin's ears had been pointed since Father Fujimoto died.

"I see," Yukio whispered to himself, "this must be a dream."

It had to be.

There was no way that he'd have gone to Shiemi's place after reading the information that Lightning gave him. No way that he would have pushed her down. No way that he would have tried to-

"What's wrong, Yukio?"

Yukio jumped and looked straight at Rin. For a moment Yukio had forgotten that he was still kneeling beside his brothers bed.

There was silence for a moment while they looked at each other. Yukio's eyes wide, and Rin's going from sleepy, to awake, then to annoyed.

"Stop staring! It's creeping me out!" Rin hissed in annoyance.

Yukio blanked then turned so that his back was leaning against Rin's bed.

After another moment of silence between the two, Yukio heard Rin get out of bed and he looked in his direction, watchin his twin crouch beside him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rin asked, the annoyance that was in his voice before now replaced with worry.

Yukio just looked at Rin for a moment before reaching up to pull his twins forehead to his own.

'He's cooler...' Yukio thought, allowing Rin to pull away.

Now Yukio was starting to question if this was even a dream or not. Everything felt so real.

'But it's your brain that does all the feeling.' Yukio remembered, so even if it was a dream he would still be able to feel everything as if it were real right?

Yukio was so preoccupied with trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not that he hadn't noticed that Rin had gone to get Father Fujimoto or that Shiro was now kneeling in front of him trying to get Yukio to respond.

Yukio only realized what was going on around him he when felt Fujimoto's hand on his forehead.

Yukio looked up at Father Fujimoto and thought, 'This has to be a dream.'


End file.
